Vegeta's Fiery Flames
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: Vegeta does not find it through ki, but through bending finialy finds the power to defeat Goku. But how and What/Who will stand in his way Fights between two princes. Zuko captures somebody but not the Avatar but more important. Goku? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Vegeta or Avatar, the only thing I own is the idea **

**Chapter 1: Vegeta's Pain**

The first year since the defeat of Majin-Buu at the hands of Goku, Vegeta, and Hercule. There were only two surviving saiyans left since the tyrant, Frieza, destroyed them and their planet years ago. A certain saiyan prince was sobbing in his training room. He, one of the two surviving full-blooded saiyans, the saiyan prince, prince Vegeta was suffering in his 5000 gravity room. He had ascended to a super-saiyan 2 some years ago against the ultimate android known as Cell. He had seen his future son die and couldn't do nothing about it. He felt extreme pain. He felt worst knowing he had to rely on his rival's son, the offspring of the one who surpassed him in becoming a super-saiyan and defeating the one who's been torturing him since childhood, the tyrant Frieza. Goku had also been a low-class saiyan warrior who had defeated Vegeta, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS. How did you a low-class defeat the ELITE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, who has surpass the king. Then, when I did surpass you in strength, once you healed, you again passed me in power as a super-saiyan 3. In which I, the prince of all saiyans could not. Kakarot, a day real soon, I shall defeat you, I shall! Meanwhile, the fire nation was invading Ba-sing-se. they were under the order of the banished prince, Zuko, who was attempting to regain his honor by capturing the avatar, Aang. The Earth-kingdom city of Ba-sing-se was a peaceful place, until the Avatar visited his friend Boomy.


	2. New allies

**Vegeta's Fiery Flames**

**Chapter two: The new ally**

**Vegeta was on his daily tour of the earth, searching for a way to defeat and finally surpass Goku. Suddenly, he stopped at the entrance of a city and landed. He read a sign which said Welcome to Earth Kingdom's **

**Ba-Sing-Se. **

"**Earth," Vegeta said to himself intrigued. "Could this mean there are other kingdoms on this trash-heap excuse of a planet?" "If there is, I'll find them, and claim them as my own. I can become… A PRINCE again." **

"**Not if your not around long enough to see them," said an unfamiliar voice. Vegeta swiftly turned to see a teenage boy with a burnt eye and bushy hair, that resemble the little boy's that beat an android sometime back. **

"**Who are you?" Vegeta asked interrogating the stranger. **

**A short older man walked from behind him.**

"**He is my nephew," said the man. **

"**Once a proud Fire Nation prince, now banished until he can capture the avatar!" **

**Vegeta looked confused. **

"**The Avatar?" Vegeta asked. **

"**indeed," Iroh answered.**

"**My nephew's fire bending skills are amazing, but I still think its not enough to defeat the avatar, master of all four elements!"**

"**Uncle," Zuko chuckled.**

"**I'm capable of taking care of myself, I don't need your conscent." **

"**Maybe you do," said Vegeta finnaly gaining the courage to speak. **

"**Your uncle seems like he's a wise man! Now tell me more about fire bending!**

"**Your really not from around here are you? If you don't know what bending is, then apparently not, " said Zuko. **

"**Now bending is an art," Iroh mentioned. **

"**Its an art that you might call chi. Bending is when you came from a certain tribe, inside a certain nation, you may or may not have the ability to bend the elements. The four elements are: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. We come from the fire kingdom, so we can bend fire. The more advanced fire benders can bend lighting. I am a skilled fighter, so I can bend fire, as well as lightning. Now you try and bending! Focus your chi, then release it, to see what elemental nation you come from. **


	3. Goten and Trunks Moment

**Chapter 3: We interrupt your fic for a Goten and Trunks moment**

**Goten and Trunks were training, due to them promising Goku 5 years ago to be Uub's future guidance. Meanwhile, while Avatar Aang had defeated Phoenix king Ozai, and has become a fully recognized avatar. He is known as being the only avatar not to use brute force and killing, and still equal a positive effect. Meanwhile, in Uub's village, after being full-up with a two-hour meal, Goku attempts to show Uub his most powerful form. Uub and Goku walk outside to resume their training, Goku begins to power-up, screaming his head off. Goku charges to a super saiyan, veins in his forehead due to not transforming since the battle with Buu, 5 years ago. Goku continues to charge, reaching super-saiyan level 2. Lighting appeared around him, his muscle mass increased significantly, and he got a slight migraine. He continues to charge as his hair extends. As his hair begins to go downward back towards the ground, he gains more muscles, his arms began to bleed, he starts breathing heavy, but continues to charge. He blew the nearby house away, killing Uub's family. He suddenly stops charging and plummets to the ground. Uub devastated, just stood there and looked shocked. From a city a long 65 mile distance away, a certain human-saiyan hybrid felt the power increase drop down and flew to the source. He landed to where his late father laid. He kneeled down and felt his father's life force fading away. **

**Goku, blood flowing down his body, gained enough energy to speak to his son.**

**Gohan, he mumbled.**

**Yes father? Gohan asked. Goku had faded, u seen his soul rise from his body, which just laid there vacant. Gohan changed in the inside at that very moment, while Uub just stood there with his jaw dropped. How could his friend, his mentor, his BUDDY, kill his family. During these moments, Uub's mine didn't know what to think, didn't know how to respond. Gohan turned his head from his late father to the one he considered a friend. Gohan stared at Uub with darkness in his eyes. After five minutes, everything changed. Gohan got the energy to speak. **

**You! He pointed at Uub accusingly. **

**You, this is your fault. If you wouldn't of took my dad in the first play, I could of kept an eye on him. But nooooooo! You need to learn how to shoot ki blast, you needed to fly. But you didn't care about my needs. I needed my father, but you didn't care! So now I don't care if u need your family or not! I'm happy their dead. I will get my revenge. I shall avenge my father's death. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but trust me, YOU WILL PAY! In the village, Goten felt the same disturbance, as if something, or someone was missing. So Goten grabbed his little niece and the two headed towards where their relative laid, but they were stopped along the way. A slightly tall man with a burnt scar mark on his face and a five a clock shadow approached.**


End file.
